


Even at my worst, I'm best with you

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: "No one could ever know meNo one could ever see meSeems you're the only one who knowsWhat it's like to be meSomeone to face the day withMake it through all the rest withSomeone I'll always laugh withEven at my worst, I'm best with you"





	Even at my worst, I'm best with you

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta perché le amicizie si meritano una storia tutta loro, così come se la merita Pippo, così come se la meritano i Gianza.  
> La canzone del titolo è "I'll be there for you" dei Rembrandts, meglio conosciuta come la sigla di Friends.  
> Come sempre, grazie a Cla per il betaggio!  
> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

_Il muro della vittoria_ , così lo chiamavano ai tempi del Club Italia. Un nome che faceva sembrare quella parete ricoperta di fotografie e autografi di campioni della pallavolo più epica di quanto fosse in realtà. Pippo non sa perché ci pensa proprio in quel momento, mentre la voce irata di Rado gli graffia le orecchie, eppure può ancora percepirlo sulla pelle, il caldo alone di grandezza che le foto su quel muro sembravano emanare. Lo sentiva ogni volta che ci si fermava davanti, diretto in palestra quando la lancetta corta dell'orologio doveva ancora raggiungere il nove, o tornando in camera la sera tardi, le spalle doloranti e le ginocchiere sudate in mano. Si fermava davanti a quei visi illuminati da una luce eterna, a quegli occhi persi in un'ispirazione sconosciuta, a quegli ori sul petto, ricompense materiali per i giorni passati tra le quattro mura della palestra, a non pensare non respirare non desiderare null'altro che la pallavolo. Ogni tanto, dopo gli allenamenti più estenuanti, quando il buio era sceso e in quel corridoio era rimasto solo lui, portava la mano al petto per trovarvi solo la maglietta azzurra di allenamento, pregna di possibilità e nessuna certezza. _Non sta a noi farvi promesse_ , aveva detto l'allenatore al primo raduno, rivolgendosi al gruppetto di ragazzi intenti faticosamente a celare l'aria sperduta e la nostalgia di casa. Pippo non aveva mai voluto promesse, eppure certe notti avrebbe voluto qualcuno che lo rassicurasse che ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Allora, di fronte a quel muro, chiudeva gli occhi per qualche secondo e quasi lo sentiva sotto le dita, quell'oro caldo e solido. Sorrideva, immaginando il proprio viso pervaso dalla stessa luce impressa sulla carta fotografica davanti a lui. Gli bastava quello.  
No, Pippo non ha mai voluto promesse, eppure in quel momento, mentre mormora un _ho capito_ che sa non servirà a fermare il fiume di parole rabbiose dell'allenatore, pensa che mai nessuno gli ha detto che sarebbe stato così. Che le botte avrebbero superato i punti, che dopo ogni infortunio la paura del dolore sarebbe rimasta, che in massima serie come in under16 a volte si sarebbe sentito smarrito in quei nove metri per nove, senza sapere dove stare, cosa fare, senza avere il coraggio di ruggire, perso in un cortocircuito che scollega il cervello dalle gambe. Nessuno gli ha mai detto che il terrore di essere sul punto di fallire rimane sempre.  
Non si rende conto subito che Rado ha smesso di urlare. Il suo cervello impiega qualche secondo a registrare l'improvviso silenzio, così come la presenza di una terza persona sul taraflex. Alza gli occhi quanto basta per scrutare il ragazzino magro, spettinato e palesemente spaesato fermo a qualche metro da loro. Ricorda di averlo visto ogni tanto assieme ad Osmany e Lele, e per un lungo istante anticipatore si chiede quale scellerata follia abbia portato quello sprovveduto delle giovanili ad avvicinarsi ad uno Stoytchev immerso in un cazziatone che sta velocemente scalando la sua top five mensile. Nonostante ciò, con un vago senso di colpa ringrazia che l'attenzione dell'uomo non sia più concentrata su di lui.  
“Alla buon'ora! Ti avevo detto di arrivare alle tre” Come previsto, il saluto dell'allenatore non è dei più gentili, e Pippo quasi si aspetta di vedere lo sconosciuto impallidire e scappare, perché insomma, pure Matey nutre una sorta di timore reverenziale nei confronti di Radostin. Ciò che non si aspetta è di sentire "scusi, è che... veramente aveva detto alle quattro". E davvero fa fatica a non scoppiare a ridere nel sentire quella vocina incerta, perché quel ragazzino non sa a cosa sta andando incontro. Un attimo di silenzio. Scruta il viso di Rado e, incredibilmente, vi legge un lampo di realizzazione. Il successivo _ah_ , Pippo si appunta, è qualcosa che deve assolutamente correre a raccontare a Lele. “... bene Giannelli, iniziamo tra cinque minuti”, è l'unico commento dell'uomo, prima di allontanarsi in direzione degli spogliatoi.  
_Ah, Giannelli_. Pippo collega il volto del ragazzo alle voci sentite e risentite su di lui. E non può non provare un misto di ammirazione e curiosità, perché rispondere a Rado non è da tutti, quindi quello o è un pazzo o è un genio. I loro sguardi si incontrano, scrutandosi guardinghi.  
“Scusa, non volevo... origliare” il ragazzino lo mormora appena, accennando implicitamente al cazziatone che ha interrotto. Pippo nota la sua mano destra che gioca con la cinghia del borsone, le dita sottilissime che scorrono sul materiale ruvido.  
“Non ti preoccupare” accenna ad un sorriso. “Sai di aver rischiato che ti staccasse la testa, rispondendogli, vero?” aggiunge.  
L'altro alza un sopracciglio, prima di scoppiare a ridere. “È davvero così cattivo?”  
Pippo annuisce e, senza nemmeno sapere perché, si unisce alla risata. C'è qualcosa, nel viso di quel ragazzino. È la stessa luce impalpabile di quelle fotografie che osservava appena un paio di anni prima. Nei suoi occhi vede il luccichio d'oro di quelle medaglie che si immaginava sul petto. Perso in quella risata, mentre le urla di Rado scompaiono dalla sua mente, pensa che forse può aggrapparsi anche lui a quella luce dorata.

*

Pippo non sa bene come sia arrivato a quel punto. Chiude gli occhi, li riapre e il peso dell'oro è sempre lì. Per qualche strana ragione non abbassa lo sguardo per guardare la medaglia, forse per paura di trovare al suo posto solo il tessuto della maglia. Non sa se sia quella la domanda da farsi in quel momento, sul gradino più alto del podio, con i coriandoli che gli si impigliano tra i capelli e Lele a poca distanza che solleva la coppa. No, non lo sa se in quel momento ci si debba chiedere _come sono arrivato fin qui?_ , ma sa anche di avere alle spalle una lunga storia di domande fatte in momenti inappropriati, quindi se lo chiede lo stesso. Ci pensa mentre i compagni sgomitano e saltano al suo fianco, e mentre il pubblico è solo un'ombra sfocata oltre quei pezzettini di carta che continuano a cadere su di loro, e pensa che probabilmente una risposta non c'è, e se c'è è persa da qualche parte sul taraflex calcato dalle scarpe da ginnastica. In qualche strano modo, ha l'impressione che la sua domanda non abbia a che fare solo con la medaglia calda contro il petto. Guarda al proprio fianco Simone che con occhi increduli segue i coriandoli cadere dall'alto, un sorriso appena accennato sul volto. E lo sa che è un ragionamento sciocco, sa che in quel momento dovrebbe gioire per ogni sacrificio, ogni lacrima, ogni sconfitta ripagata da quel momento, eppure si sente innanzitutto immensamente grato di poter condividere quell'euforia con lui. È la prima volta in vita sua che Pippo prova qualcosa del genere, ed è la prima volta in vita sua che trova qualcuno che sia lo specchio dei suoi pensieri, lui che per anni quelle amicizie le aveva guardate dall'esterno, chiedendosi cosa volesse dire avere una persona con la quale condividere le parole più facili e quelle più difficili, la maggior parte delle volte senza che nemmeno ci fosse bisogno di parlare. Scoppia a ridere non appena Simone lo abbraccia, facendoli sbattere entrambi contro Matey che li rimbecca con un sorridente _e state attenti, ragazzini_. Solo allora trova il coraggio di abbassare gli occhi e guardare la propria medaglia. E in quel momento smette di chiedersi come sia arrivato fin lì.

*

Ha forzato un sorriso sul proprio volto per talmente tanto, negli ultimi giorni, da sentire le labbra dolere. Ha sorriso alla propria famiglia, alle telecamere, alle mille persone che gli facevano i complimenti, impedendo alla propria mente di posare quell'Olimpiade sul piatto della bilancia per capire se ci fosse da congratularsi o da rimproverarsi. Continua a sorridere anche ora, in un tentativo di tenere insieme sé stesso e Simone, pur sapendo che l'amico non ha difficoltà a leggere dietro il suo sorriso. Eppure lo fa, perché anni di amicizia gli hanno dato l'abitudine di occuparsi anche della mente dell'altro, oltre che della propria. Al suo fianco sa che Simone sta facendo la stessa identica cosa, le labbra piegate in un sorriso fintamente rilassato, gli occhi che osservano il panorama, perdendosi a tratti. Pippo stringe le mani sul volante, le nocche che si fanno bianche quanto le spiagge che si susseguono a lato della strada. In quel momento odia il mare limpido e calmo e i gruppetti di amici che camminano lungo il marciapiede, costume addosso e gonfiabile sottobraccio. E odia lo stupido tormentone estivo che proviene dall'autoradio della macchina presa a noleggio. Tutto sembra impregnato di una felicità pigra e spensierata, ad eccezione di loro due.  
In piedi sul podio, una manciata di giorni prima e a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, Pippo si è chiesto se il suo viso risplendesse come quelle fotografie, su quel muro, tanti anni fa. L'impressione di muoversi in un sogno immaginato troppe volte, un sogno che ad un certo punto aveva iniziato a girare nel senso sbagliato, l'impressione di aver vissuto un momento quasi impresso nell'eternità e di essere stato lui a romperlo proprio quando era il momento dell'ultimo sprint. E ora non la sente, la gioia dell'Olimpiade, sente solo la rabbia, la sensazione bruciante di aver mollato la presa all'ultimo istante e la consapevolezza che quel metallo quasi perfetto non smetterà mai di bruciare. Per la prima volta non vorrebbe sentire il peso della medaglia sul proprio petto, eppure a giorni di distanza è ancora lì. Ogni tanto vede Simone passarsi una mano sullo stesso punto, quasi a scacciare qualcosa, e sa che lo sente anche lui.  
Torna a guardare la strada di fronte a sé, chiedendosi com'è possibile che il reggaeton estivo sia davvero tutto uguale e che le radio si ostinino a trasmetterlo comunque ogni anno. Altri turisti, altri gonfiabili, le auto più lente che scompaiono dietro di loro. Il suo sguardo si posa per un istante su un chiosco sulla spiaggia. Ci ha pensato appena sceso del podio, lo ammette. Si è chiesto se ne valesse davvero la pena di provare tutto quel dolore, di crederci di nuovo e magari cadere di nuovo, di lì a quattro anni. Se non fosse dopotutto più facile fuggire su una spiaggia in Spagna, aprire un piccolo bar come aveva sempre detto di voler fare. Quelle domande avevano continuato a divorargli il respiro durante il viaggio in aereo. Non le aveva confessate a Simone, per paura di scombussolarlo ulteriormente.  
Guida oltre il chiosco e alza lo sguardo verso lo specchietto retrovisore, osservando il suo riflesso allontanarsi, fino a confondersi con l'orizzonte di cielo e spiagge che si lasciano alle spalle. Sente il sorriso affievolirsi sul proprio volto per la prima volta.  
È un rumore di carta che lo fa distrarre. Al suo fianco Simone ha aperto la cartina dell'isola e la sta osservando attentamente. Alla radio il reggaeton lascia spazio ad una canzone di Alvaro Soler. L'aria entra dal finestrino e scompiglia i loro capelli.  
“Dove siamo?”  
La risposta di Simone giunge dopo qualche secondo di attesa.  
“Non ne ho la più pallida idea”  
E per qualche motivo, a Pippo viene da sorridere. Lo fa, e questa volta è soltanto per loro, per l'asfalto sotto le ruote, per la canzone spagnola in radio, e per il fatto di essere lì, entrambi, ancora incapaci di processare quell'argento amaro, eppure lì, assieme. Getta un'occhiata allo specchietto. Il chiosco è scomparso. E per una volta non serve l'oro, basta il vento, bastano loro. Per una volta, Pippo sa che ne è valsa la pena, e ne varrà di nuovo la pena.

*

È lì in piedi davanti alla porta di Simone da almeno una decina di minuti e sta iniziando a sentirsi un idiota. Guarda di nuovo il cognome sul campanello, come se davvero ci fosse la possibilità di sbagliarsi, come se non fosse abituato da anni ad abbassare quella maniglia senza nemmeno suonare. Eppure, eppure. Stringe meglio tra le mani la scatola di takeaway del loro sushi preferito. _Il loro sushi preferito_. Deglutisce al sapore agrodolce di quella frase, un pugno allo stomaco nel rendersi conto di come sembri appartenere ad un passato diventato passato senza nemmeno se ne rendessero conto.  
Altri dieci secondi. O magari venti. Aspetta, pur sapendo di aver aspettato fin troppo. O forse è Simone ad aver aspettato. Probabilmente entrambi. E forse è stupida, quella sua idea di presentarsi lì così, con un pacchetto di sushi, del loro sushi, nemmeno fossimo in uno stupido film americano gonfio di cliché e riappacificazioni strappalacrime. Perché Pippo non lo sa, se si risolverà tutto, per la prima volta non lo sa e non credeva si potesse provare tanto dolore a stare senza il proprio migliore amico, anche se dopotutto non credeva nemmeno di ritrovarsi mai a dover stare senza di lui. Ha provato a spiegarlo a Buto, senza trovare le parole giuste. Perché è una specie di strappo, una parte del cervello che improvvisamente non funziona più, decine e decine di pensieri e frasi e _questo devo raccontarlo a Gian_ , per poi ricordarsi della situazione e decidere di non farlo. Pippo si dà dell'idiota, perché forse avrebbe dovuto davvero raccontare a Gian qualunque cosa gli avesse ispirato quel bisogno, si sarebbe dovuto presentare alla sua porta prima, sarebbe dovuto essere l'adulto della situazione, invece di aspettare e ora ritrovarsi lì, con quel sushi in mano e senza il coraggio di suonare.  
Poi la porta si apre. Pippo sa che non è un caso, perché Simone non sembra sorpreso di vederlo, anzi ha l'aria di chi ha aspettato per lunghi minuti una sua mossa, dall'altro lato dell'uscio. È probabilmente la prima volta che si guardano negli occhi così a lungo nelle ultime settimane. Poi Pippo entra, senza nemmeno aspettare che l'altro si faccia da parte. Si avvia a passo fintamente deciso verso il divano. Ci si siede, poggiando il sushi sul tavolino basso. Lentamente, Simone si siede al suo fianco.  
Nel silenzio che segue, Pippo si rende conto di non ricordare nemmeno con precisione il perché di quella lite. È una matassa la cui origine è troppo difficile da trovare. Forse è la sua paura di non essere all'altezza del proprio ruolo di capitano, l'impressione che pure quello possa riuscire più facile a Simone, come gli riesce tutto il resto; o forse sono le infinite parole di Simone su Ivan, la sua mente concentrata esclusivamente su quella nuova relazione, la tendenza a cancellare tutto il resto. O forse è un misto di tutto, della stanchezza, dello stress, di quell'estate iniziata col piede sbagliato e con loro che si urlano contro in una stanza di hotel durante una maledetta tappa di World League.  
“Ho preso quelli con l'avocado”  
Non sa perché lo dice. Per qualche motivo sembra la cosa giusta.  
“Ma ti fa schifo l'avocado”  
“Cerco il compromesso”  
Si scambiano uno sguardo, e Pippo ha l'impressione di vedere sé stesso negli occhi di Simone. Apre la scatola di takeaway. Forse il sushi non è stata una brutta idea.

*

Sono passati tre anni da quella medaglia d'oro, eppure la domanda di Pippo è la stessa. _Come siamo arrivati fin qui?_ Se lo chiede nella pancia del PalaEvangelisti, sopra di lui il peso e il vociare della folla giunta per la prima gara di semifinale. Forse oggi più che allora non sa darsi una risposta. Perché una stagione del genere non l'aveva mai vissuta, perché certe cose non si trovano sui muri della vittoria, ce le si ritrova davanti all'improvviso, e prima che ce ne si possa rendere conto si è sprofondati talmente in basso da non sapere come uscirne.  
Il pubblico è tanto, lo sente dal calore quasi visibile qualche metro più avanti, allo scoperto sul campo lì pronto ad aspettarli. Simone si ferma al suo fianco. Ci saranno cinquemila persone in quel palazzetto, molte pronte a tifare contro di loro, eppure Pippo ha l'impressione che quel momento sia solo loro. Suo, di Simone, della squadra con la quale hanno provato a tutti di essere in grado di rialzarsi ed arrivare fin lì, di quei colori che porta addosso e che non lo lasceranno mai, qualsiasi cosa riservi la stagione dopo, e quella ancora dopo. Come forse mai prima, Pippo si sente orgoglioso. E, per la prima volta, pronto. Per qualsiasi cosa li aspetti, per tutto ciò che è su quel muro della vittoria, e anche per tutto ciò che non c'è.

 

 


End file.
